Controlled Chaos
by mrhellsingfan
Summary: Follow a 16 year son of a marine as he finds out a few nightmares are reality.  SerasxOC OC Pov and M to be safe Review please it makes me happy and helps me get better at writing. going for a goal of at least 1000 words per chapter no short chapters :D
1. Inferno

Chapter 1 Inferno

"Welcome to the city of London I ll be your tour guide today my name is Calvin" said our short yet cheerful tour-guide as the tour-bus started to roll slowly through the streets. I dont know how my father tricked me into coming here other than my own wish visit London one day now that it happened i dont know why, but i seem to have lost interest. even now i stare off into space as our bus rolls along. I look out upon the buildings we pass and a blue mini cooper that passes by with a bumper sticker that read if you can read this you are too close I simply smiled at the innocent humor of a driver.

After the boring bus ride around the city my dad and I decided it was best to eat at a modest little dinner or at least thats what it looked like and we enjoyed a small lunch and we chat about our lifes, my mother his former wife, my brother and his anger issues, and my sister who we think is going to go to bar-tending school. after awhile we talk about his past with the U.S.M.C. and the marine base ball cap he refused to remove in public. when we leave its almost dark we climb into our rented landrover SUV and we begin to ride back to our hotel, we got stuck in traffic until 7:30 the sun was down and I was getting pissed at the gridlock not at the other drivers because we were in the same boat, then one of the pedestrians Drew mac-10 then opened up on our car and others did as well and on other cars i hear screaming of others as i get below the dash and cover my head as my dad reversed into a building crashing through the wall and I manage to get out a shaky there goes our deposit my dad said the last thing i would hear him say for a while Keep your head down and stay here but as he exited the car a fireball came towards us and I shouted R.P.G.! before it got close and then all went black...

When I awoke I felt pain in my ribs the airbag had gone off and somehow i survived an R.P.G. hitting near our car. but the world was a blur too me i opened the door and fell out of the car onto my stomach. i then started to crawl painfully to a piece of wall and lean against it peeking around seeing a burning inferno of cars and people...eating people.. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked away disgusted and tried to take a deep breath then I doubled over in pain almost screaming but i couldnt let them hear me. I tried to stand, my body protested but i was able too stand up and stagger over to a burnt out car and i leaned against it watching them feast upon corpses the weapons still in hand, as much as it disgusted me i was at the same time oddly had a morbid curiosity that made me watch a few moments longer. when i was sure i wasnt being watched i moved to the next car a cab i then looked for a dropped weapon or something i could use to defend myself with i only found a gore covered folding knife with a 4 inch blade its something i thought trying to look at the bright side for once. I then looked up only too see the bloody sharp teeth first, they looked like a shark s teeth then the face of what looked like a person with led zeppelin hair and a round face, he reached for me i reeled back and sent my right fist into his nose you could hear the cartilage smash and he grabbed it yelling a muffled "Motherfucker" and the others look at their friend then start heading my way i turn running from them trying to get the knife open. I dropped it... i swore to myself and ran harder into a door of a connivance store and went over the counter then ducked down... when i peeked over and looked outside I saw a corpse get up and begin walking aimlessly and i was only able to mutter what the fuck? and i watch in horror as it approaches a formerly crying little girl in a pink hoodie who looked like a small angel in what looked like hell , looked up and asked in a small voice. "daddy?..." when she got a better look she says with joy "Daddy! your all better" she then runs and hugs the husk of flesh and then the indescribable happens the former father begins the ultimate betrayal of consuming his child... The screams would be forever burned into my memory.

I wondered how long that R.P.G. put me out i checked my phone "9:30" i said to myself. I felt like I losing my mind "maybe I already have" i thought i had left the store and i had spotted the men from before i stalked them like they had me only a few minutes before listening to them rant about how powerful they will be and other stupid cult like ramblings. I had found the knife again it looked worse than before. it had that child's blood on it and i could hardly look at it but i needed it. soon i tired of watching them and my rage had reached its limit I rushed them stabbed on in the chest and i kicked him against a car, the one with the ruined nose opened fire on with a Mac 10 on me but his aim was poor i managed to punch him in the face then the neck i proceeded to kick him in gut he fell over the third bum rushed me and knocked me against a concrete wall almost going through it my vision was going dark but i fought it and rose to my feet again and ran at him the waves of pain fueling my rage and punched him hearing the snap of his jaw breaking i then was picked up and thrown into a car... I screamed and fought to get up but to no avail i could tell i had broken a rib and i looked down and what i saw was i was impaled through the shoulder by a long sharp tube of roll-bar from the inside of the car. i watched them slowly approach me the three monsters that caused this hell my vision was fading,I still fought it. one of them crouched down and said "beg for it and ill make it quick" and i spit a bloody wad of spit into his face. He snarls at me and punches me hard in the gut making me cough up more blood he then move closer too my neck but then i heard a gunshot and the guys face inches from my neck just...exploded and splattered all over me. The others heads were also popped by a high caliber weapon. someone approached me and crouched she was blond and had blue eyes that was all i saw of her before everything went darker and she spoke something but i couldnt tell what she said the last thing i heard was "Kid!" before my head fell and the darkness finally overcame me...

-  
Me: so what do you guys think i reread death wish and i noticed it was well shit so im starting a new fanfiction duh and I Welcome People who reveiw to help make the writer better and ideas for future chapters

Schrodinger: well you could always just pair me and seras up

Me: hmm? what was that you want me to get the CHAINSAW? *revs it up*

Schrodinger: Oh God NIEN

Me: Too late kitty boy

Please reveiw and comment but please understand this is only my second story

Oh and Constructive criticism is welcome but dont light flames


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2 Nightmare

In my unconscious state.. my mind threw me into the thick of a inner battle of that held horrors worse than any war had brought. "Get Down Now!" I was tackled to the ground as a mortar team hit our position for the fifth time it was time to decide On me ill take Point I held my rifle tightly as i lead the advanced towards the complex that was our objective. a MG started to fire. "Hit the Dirt!" We dropped on our belly's as the rounds passed over our heads. I looked behind us hearing a voice of a comrade and I watched in horror as the MG rounds Tear through him slowly Cleaving him in two and i nearly yelled in hysterics as he kept crawling towards us when he reached me he said "Reporting For Duty" before his eyes glazed over and dulled signalling his death. "Move up they are reloading" The order I issued was followed to the letter as we slowly made our way up the city street as bombs from both sides hit too close for comfort. I saw an enemy it looked inhuman, humanoid all skin stripped from its body, and pure black eyes fingers looked like claws. I raised my rifle a M1 rifle and lined up the sights then breathed out slowly calming myself i slowly squeezed the trigger until a thunderous crack was heard, the bullet had hit its mark right in the head of the monster before me it fell over lifeless. I had no time to be sick "Move up" again they knew it was vital to not hesitate and we made it inside inside of the building was dark and reeked of a damp revolting smell that was the odor of wet rotting flesh. We marched through our boots making a sick squish sound with every step. Soon we were deep into the light less complex and we could see nothing now... I produced a flashlight and turned it on and to my disgust I saw that the floor was weaved out of skin of people coated thinly in blood ,the walls were made of the same, from the ceiling was the same with halves of skin less corpses hanging from them and they looked as if they had been weaved into it. The doorway on the other side of the room was blocked by one of these corpses, I approached it and i reached towards the door... The Corpse snapped to life grabbing my wrist and pulling itself to eye level it opens it s dead eyes and screeches "JOOIINNN USSSS" It then attacks my face with a free claw

I awake jolting upright and hiss feeling pain as i feel stitches pull, I wipe sweat from my forehead. I then look down at myself my shoulder was wrapped in gauze and bandages and I had a nasty bruise from the broken rib, there are other cuts and bruises but none significant as the two mentioned. I look around the room it was a hospital room the beeping of the heart monitor was my confirmation on that. I looked for my glasses and I saw them on the counter that was left of my bed, out of my reach by about a foot. I lifted the sheet i had over me and sighed in relief that they had put me in some type of P.J. pants I was still shirtless due to my shoulder wound. I wasn't built as some but i had muscles and I was very toned, in healthy shape. I slowly I swung my legs over the right side of the bed after sitting up, i then stand up much to the detest of my body with the pain that couldn't be masked by drugs. After that i grabbed the heart monitor stand for the support of it and so I wouldn't alarm nurses and doctors with a false flat-line then I made my way to the left side of the bed grabbing my glasses and putting them on so i could see much clearer my eyes were always out of focus. "You shouldn't be up Mr. Johnson." spoke a woman's voice, startled i turn around quickly to see a woman in her early 30's with long blond hair, Darkly tanned, ice cold blue eyes noticing she wore round glasses, her clothes consisted of a grey men's Armani suit minus the jacket, and she had holster with a Beretta snugly in place. After a few moments of awkward silence i responded with "Maybe not but i am up never the less." She then said "The doctors say your stubborn, they said that you had more shrapnel in you than someone who just crashed a helicopter and you managed to survive piercing an artery,no pierced lung from your broken rib i say your quite lucky to be alive" I chuckle slightly hurting my ribs "ow... i wouldn't say I'm lucky just yet. If you don't mind me asking who are you?" she seems to brighten a little but then it went away. "Oh yes I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing organization I am here to ask you a few questions about your incident three days ago mainly how it started and anything the people who started this had said that might have interest too myself. I wouldn't be here myself except my personal are finishing up clean up" I simply nod and say "I'm fine as long as I can ask a few questions as well im sure you expected that though" she simply smiled and we both sat down I start by asking "where do i start?"

After I had told her everything i could she told me of the organisation and that they couldnt find my father's corpse meaning that he might still be alive and the majority vampires and how they exist if it wasn't for what had happened i wouldn't have believed her . I asked "so what now I mean I know I should look for my father but I think he ll find me first..." she confirmed this "He is a marine if he is alive he ll find you. As of now you should find something to do here in England until he does find you after a year go back" She got up and began to leave I stood up and said "If there is any way I can help prevent this happening to other people" She cut me off "You want too help? your still a kid i couldnt legally hire you anyway would be torn to shreds by a vampire" I respond not backing down "I would rather die fighting than to die hiding in fear" She stopped and turned at me staring me down. I wasn't going to back down to her or anyone on this subject she saw this and smiled warmly "I know that fire in your eye you are like me once set on something there is no stopping you. I would be wrong to deny you the right to try to prevent what happend to those people and maybe your father." with that she turned saying "Ill see what I can do but do not get your hopes up" with that she grabbed her coat and left me unknowing I one of the few people that wasn't chilled by her gaze...

-  
Me: Whew that took a while but finally chapter 2 is done that dream sequence took me For ever. and please Review even if its just a comment its makes me feel better knowing someone is reading .. thank you for reading. Oh and if you find any mistakes please point them out


End file.
